


Happy Birthday, You Shithead

by thisiswherethefishlives



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Established Relationship, M/M, Pietro's a douchebag sometimes but Clint loves him anyways, big gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswherethefishlives/pseuds/thisiswherethefishlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s cake on the table and balloons in the air, but the only thing that Clint can focus on is the gleeful smile on Pietro’s face when he and Wanda walk into the room. He looks like a kid, all giddy and bright, and it stirs a warmth in Clint’s stomach that feels a lot like love… but today isn’t about Clint, and this thing between them is still new enough to have Clint shying away from big statements of love and forever, even if it’s what he’s been carrying around in his heart from the beginning...</p>
<p>Today is Pietro’s birthday, and it’s about him.</p>
<p>Well, crap. It’s about Pietro and <i>Wanda</i>… they’re <i>twins</i>. God, he’s a jerk sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, You Shithead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the lovely [pietrolovesclint](http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com/)!!!
> 
> I decided to step out of my comfort zone with this one... I hope you like it!

There’s cake on the table and balloons in the air, but the only thing that Clint can focus on is the gleeful smile on Pietro’s face when he and Wanda walk into the room. He looks like a kid, all giddy and bright, and it stirs a warmth in Clint’s stomach that feels a lot like love… but today isn’t about Clint, and this thing between them is still new enough to have Clint shying away from big statements of love and forever, even if it’s what he’s been carrying around in his heart from the beginning...

Today is Pietro’s birthday, and it’s about him.

Well, crap. It’s about Pietro and _Wanda_ … they’re _twins_. God, he’s a jerk sometimes.

Today’s not enough to make up for all the years that the twins lost to war and strife and Hydra, but they’re working on it. They’re _all_ working on it. From the way that Cap’s taken the kids under his wing to the way that Tasha’s helmed weekly movie nights, what once felt like a team somehow became a family. The Avengers didn’t really do stuff like this before, and Clint’s never been one for parties. He’s always been the last guy to arrive and the first one to leave, preferring the solitude of his nest to the occasionally strained team dynamic of the Avengers… but then Pietro happened. Pietro happened, and all of a sudden the status quo wasn’t enough anymore.

Really, Clint’s a pretty self-aware guy (if he says so himself… and he totally does). He’s got his own number. He’s well on his way to middle age, has a borderline obsessive fixation on the color purple, and he’s never been great at relationships. Honestly, he’s never been too good at family either.

Before Pietro it wasn’t a problem. Now, though?

Now Clint’s _trying_. He’s dating a gorgeous younger man with a sexy European accent and more energy than either of them knows how to handle, and god help him, Clint’s doing his best to earn his keep. Pietro’s become this one perfect part of Clint’s less than perfect life, and Clint would do anything to keep him. Anything.

Of course, it’s easier said than done, but Clint _tries_. Take today, for example - from the thoughtful birthday gifts (nothing too expensive, nothing too generic, and a few little knick-knacks thrown in for good measure), to the cake (it’s a chocolate behemoth that’s going to send the kid into a sugar-high unlike anything the world has seen before, but they’ll deal with that later), to the tasteful decorations (that Clint was absolutely banned from helping with - between Vision and Tasha there wasn’t any use arguing), everything about today has been planned and executed to perfection. If someone had told him a year ago that he’d be party planning for a serious boyfriend, Clint probably would have checked for Loki’s influence before laughing his ass off. Somehow, though, party planning is exactly what Clint’s been doing for the past two months.

All for Pietro (and _Wanda_ , fuck, he’s got to stop leaving her out).

Because he’s worth it. They’re both worth it.

That’s the thought Clint holds onto as F.R.I.D.A.Y. dims the lights and Tony ushers the twins to their seats of honor with a smirk on his face. Not for the first time, Clint regrets filling Tony in on Pietro’s surprise in advance.

With a deep, calming breath, Clint focuses himself once again on _why_ he’s standing on a makeshift podium in front of the entire team with a microphone in one hand and an armful of flowers in the other.

The music starts up, and that’s his cue.

Clint’s about five carefully memorized Sokovian syllables into his rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’ when Pietro starts snickering loud and mean. F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s got the soundtrack going loud enough where Clint can barely make out what Pietro’s leaning back to say to Tony, but it’s like he’s forgotten that Clint can read lips. Thanks to the way they’re laughing, Clint can only catch a few words, but they’re more than enough to make him rethink everything he’s done to make the day special.

The worst thing ever.

Now, Clint’s pretty fucking self-aware, and yeah, he may not be the best singer (tone deaf comes to mind, but whatever), but it’s a _gesture_. It’s a fucking gesture, and that means something, so seriously, Pietro can fuck himself. He can take the harsh laughter and the cruel words and the way he’s suddenly cracking jokes with Tony like they’re best friends... Pietro can take it all and shove it.

It’s fucking rude, is what it is, the way that Pietro’s not even watching anymore in favor of blatantly mocking Clint. It’s rude as hell, but Clint Barton has never been a quitter, and he’s sure as hell not going to start now. Tripping awkwardly over consonants that feel like marbles in his mouth, he does his best to ignore the blatant douche-baggery of Pietro and Tony along with the thumbs up that Steve keeps sending his way. It’s not that Steve isn’t a douchebag on his own time, but lately he’s been trying this whole _encouragement_ schtick during his so-called ‘team building exercises.’ The only thing worse than Pietro and Tony’s straight-out rudeness is the Cap’s earnest encouragement… well, that and the smug whipping motion that Tasha keeps sending his way… but that’s not even worth feeding into.

No, Clint blocks them all out. All of them, that is, aside from Wanda. The kid spend a hell of a lot of time coaching him through this performance, stayed up late to help him memorize and enunciate, and she’s a god damn trooper. Pietro may be a dick, but today is Wanda’s birthday too.

With that thought firmly in mind, Clint stands a little straighter and puts a little more oomph in his performance, does his best to make it jaunty and fun and light. He’s pretty sure that he’s failing miserably, but eventually the song comes to an end and the lights come back up.

Grimacing against the slight smattering of applause, Clint does his best to tune out Pietro’s obnoxious cackling and Tony’s ridiculous cat calls - all he focuses on is Wanda. She’s got a cheeky little grin on her face and her two thumbs held _way_ up, and in the moment she’s probably the best person in his life, because there’s nothing mocking in her support. No, she looks _proud_ , and that’s pretty damn fantastic.

Carefully ignoring Pietro, Clint steps down from the podium before setting the flowers down to sweep Wanda up in a bear hug that speaks more than any song ever could. Her laughter rings clear and true, at that alone makes all the practice and memorization and outright mocking worth it.

“Happy Birthday, kid.”

Of course, that’s when Pietro decides to mosey over, still chuckling to himself.

“Hey, old man. What about me? It’s my birthday as well, isn’t it?”

There’s an encouraging smile from Wanda, but then she’s dashing off towards the cake like the single-minded traitor that she is. She’s a good kid, but she’s still a jerk sometimes… which shouldn’t be shocking at this point. It’s obviously genetic.

“C’mon, Clint. You can’t ignore me on my birthday - I’m pretty sure that there are rules against that.”

“Yeah, well, you’re an asshole. There are special birthday rules for assholes. Look it up.”

Pietro goes quiet at that, his hands reaching up to comb through his hair, and there’s a split second where Clint’s sure that the kid’s going to apologize… but that’s when the laughter starts again.

“Oh, god. Your pronunciation was _horrible_. It was the worst thing I’ve ever heard.”

Clint’s legitimately a second away from either punching the kid in the face or just calling this entire _thing_ between them off, but then Pietro’s surging forward and everything narrows down to the press of their lips and the sweet slide of Pietro’s tongue. It’s overwhelming, how Pietro knows just how Clint likes to be kissed, how he’s taken the time to learn the most pleasing ways to tear down Clint’s carefully constructed walls.

It’s intoxicating to be known so well by another person, but that doesn’t change the fact that Pietro is an asshole. It doesn’t change the hurt that’s bruising Clint’s pride.

With more force than he intends, Clint pushes at Pietro’s chest, pushing until there’s space enough between them for Clint to breathe. “What the fuck is your problem? You can’t make fun of me one second and then act like we’re okay. I- I spent the past two months learning how to sing that in Sokovian, and I did it for _you_ , so you know what? Just do me a favor and forget this ever happened.”

There’s a look on Pietro’s face that Clint can’t place, but he’s done. He’s done trying.

It’s not difficult to untangle himself from Pietro’s grip… the fact that Pietro doesn’t even try to keep him there makes it easier to steel himself against the ache in his chest. Clint may be choosing to walk away right now, but it feels a lot like a rejection. He’s halfway to the door, a little more than halfway from his nest and his well-deserved solitude, but then Pietro zips in front of him with his arms spread wide to better block the doorway.

“I’m sorry. I’m an asshole, and I love you.”

Clint’s heart doesn’t skip a beat, and his wounded pride doesn’t miraculously get better, but it’s still a moment. It’s the first time that love’s been on the table, and that’s a big damn deal.

It’s worth celebrating.

Pressing close enough to feel the warmth vibrating out from Pietro’s frame, close enough to see himself reflected in his blue eyes, Clint allows himself to melt against Pietro entirely. The rest of the party fades to a faint hum as they come together, only the smallest of spaces remaining between their lips, but it’s enough space for Clint’s next words to carry before they crash together.

“Happy birthday, you shithead.”


End file.
